Dancing
by snow-whites-nightmare
Summary: Kigo. Kim and Shego are starting to question their relationship when an accident during a fight forces them together. Sorry, not great at summaries but please read it's my first fanfic. Sorry ON HOLD for the moment while I work on other things. I may or may not come back to it. If I do, I have an idea where it's going, so hang on. First chapter also works as a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Different lab, same sitch. Big machine, overcomplicated plot to take over the world, Drakken rambling about his newest scheme. "Ron, get the remote while I take care of Shego."

"You got it, KP."

She dropped down feet from Kim, hands already glowing. "Aw, Princess, you want to take care of me? That's so sweet." She dodged Kim's kick and aimed a fireball that missed by inches.

They spun and leapt across the room. To Kim, Ron and Drakken might have been on another planet. Her entire world consisted of the sneering woman trying to hit her. She had fought villains across the world, but none of them made her feel alive the way Shego did. They were actually equally matched, and there was a certain grace to their moves. Perfectly coordinated. Both striking but rarely making contact. Never truly hurting each other, but fighting with such vehemence all the same.

"Tired yet, Pumpkin?" Shego taunted, jumping out of reach and lobbing another fireball.

"Not at all!" Kim dodged and replied with several quick punches, "I'm just getting started."

"Know what I think, Princess? I think you don't _want_ to catch me again. You like dancing with me too much."

Kim growled to hide her rising blush. She'd never exactly _thought_ that, but it was true fighting crime wasn't as fulfilling when Shego was in prison. "Know what _I_ think, Shego? I think this time is different. You're going down, and getting locked up for a nice long time," why did her heart drop as she said it?

Kim leapt, kicked off the wall with one foot, and flung herself at her nemesis. She grabbed her wrist below the green flame, which Shego immediately put out. Then they were on the floor, Kim on top with Shego pinned beneath her. Their faces were inches apart.

"Maybe I was wrong, Princess," Shego's voice was lower now and Kim suddenly noticed the guys were no longer in the lab, "Maybe you wanted to catch me after all." She reached up and pressed her black lips to Kim's pink ones. Kim was frozen, but only for a shocked instant.

The kiss was sweet and rough, as though they were still dancing in battle. They writhed together on the floor like they were still trying to win dominance. But there was a gentle undertone, one that spoke of possibilities in another world. It wasn't heaven, heaven is peaceful. It was perfection, fulfilling a need deep in them both. Yet it ended far too soon.

"Shego! We do not make out with the enemy!"

"Kim! Was she _kissing_ you?"

Kim jumped back, blushing furiously, but Shego just laughed as she got to her feet. She followed Drakken, throwing a wink and a wave over her shoulder. "Until next time, Princess."


	2. The Rickety Machine

_I don't own Kim Possible or the characters so don't sue me._

_A/N: Italics are thoughts. Also, I don't really know where I'm going with this or if I want to continue (it was going to be a one-shot), so if you want to see more please review. If there is more, it will definitely involve some proper Kigo and the rating will go up._

Ron wasted no time in an emergency meeting at Bueno Nacho to tell Monique what had happened.

"You kissed Shego? I'm cool if you want to kiss girls, but _Shego_? Girl, she's your nemesis."

"I know," Kim's cheeks were going from pink to red, "I didn't kiss her, _she_ kissed _me_. And…and it was just a step up for teasing me, anyway. It would be just like her to confuse me like that."

_Beep-beep-be-beep_

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim was relieved for the excuse to look away.

"You kissed Shego?" he grinned.

"Is there a sitch, Wade?"

"Yeah. You kissed your nemesis."

"Wade…" Kim's voice became growly.

"OK, OK. I found Drakken's lair again. But there's something weird…"

"Isn't there always?"

"Weirder than usual. There's almost no power drain."

"So…how'd you find it?"

"Check it out." The screen switched to security footage of Drakken outside a warehouse, cowering and dodging green balls of flame. Shego seemed to be yelling, though the film was silent. The picture switched back to Wade, "She looks mad."

"Yeah…I wonder why?"

"She was probably bored of listening to Drakken ramble again," put in Ron. "If she's taking care of him, we don't really need to go get them, right Kim?"

"We should go anyway. If we take them to prison now, while there's no looming threat to the world, and before they move again, it'll be easier."

"But KP, it could be a trap!"

"That might be Drakken's style, but not Shego. If she's shooting at him like that, she's pretty pissed. And I still want to know why."

**KP**

"Shego…"

"If you say her name one more time!"

"Why were you kissing Kim Possible?"

"Argh! To throw her off her game, alright? And it worked! So shut up about it!"

"You don't like her, do you Shego?"

"What? No! She's my enemy!" _Sure her righteousness is charming, but I don't like her._ Familiar self-hatred welled up. _I can't like her. I destroy everything I like. And anyway, she hates me._

She put all her anger and confusion into a single blazing green plasma balled and lobbed it at Drakken.

He barely dodged it. "Now Shego, be reasonable."

Another one, closer, drove him outside.

"Eep! I didn't mean anything, Shego."

The sand at his feet melted into glass.

"Alright, I'm sorry!"

Another plasma ball singed his hair. "You'll shut up about how I fight Kimmie?"

"Y-yes, Shego."

"Good." Her hands stopped burning and she stalked back inside.

When Drakken followed (after a long moment of collecting himself), he found her lounging in a large armchair with her earbuds in and her eyes closed. Deciding it best not to disturb her so soon after her outburst, he quietly fiddled with his new plasma-powered device.

_I'm such an idiot. _Why_ did I do that?_ She opened her eyes and looked around the latest drab, high-ceilinged lair. _She did kiss me back_, whispered a treacherous voice in the back of her head. _No! I DO NOT LIKE HER!_

Her voice nearly made him jump through the roof, "Dr. D, do we have any ice cream?"

**KP**

An hour later, Kim and Ron arrived outside the old warehouse. They were creeping across the sand-covered parking lot, and Kim was just thinking how quiet Ron was for once, when he stepped on a smooth-as-ice patch of glass and went flying in the door with a shout. Kim came running after.

When she skidded to a halt, glancing around, what she saw made her do a double-take. Drakken was standing to the side of a rickety-looking machine, arms wide, frozen mid-monologue. Ron and Shego were both struggling to get up off the floor, a crumpled and nearly empty container of what looked like cookie dough ice cream nearby.

"Sorry, Kim!" Ron shouted just before Shego leapt at her, hands lit.

"Welcome back, Pumpkin," Shego sneered, "Too bad you won't be staying long."

"Au Contraire, Shego. We both know how this goes. Your machine—"

"It's not my machine!"

"Alright then…Drakken's machine will blow up the lair right after we all escape, failing his—and _your_—plans."

They fought onto an unsteady stack of metal crates.

"What do you know about my plans, Princess?"

Kim aimed a punch that Shego blocked, "I know they usually coincide with Drakken's."

"Do they?" Shego swept Kim's legs out from under her, sending her tumbling down to the floor. "I hadn't noticed."

"Hey, Drakken!" Kim called as she got to her feet, "What's your big take-over-the-world scheme this time?"

He seemed to suddenly unfreeze, "Well, you see—"

"Don't tell her, you idiot!" Shego leapt gracefully down in pursuit of Kim, "Every time you do, she finds the self-destruct button and wins."

"Hey!" interjected Ron, "I usually find the button, thanks!"

"And me!" squeaked Rufus.

"Well this time there's no button to find! Ha!"

"Really?" questioned the other three together.

"Uh-oh," moaned Rufus.

Shego and Kim flipped across the room as Drakken went on about his machine powered by Shego's plasma that would make their lair undetectable—he seemed to have forgotten they'd already been detected and Shego didn't bother to remind him. It emitted some kind of cloak and force field mixed.

Ron and Rufus were running around wildly trying to figure out how to make the machine blow up. Suddenly Drakken broke off mid-sentence and called "Come, Shego. They can't move it or destroy it, we'll just come back."

"Sorry, Dr. D. I'm busy." Their arms and legs were entangled blurs.

"NOW, Shego!"

She made the mistake of sparing a moment to give him a scorching look, "Don't you tell me—" Kim broke through her defense and got a kick in, sending her crashing into the machine. No self-destruct button was needed; it was too delicate and collapsed in on itself.

Kim and Drakken yelled "Shego!" at the same time. Kim's heart was pounding. _She's fine, she's always fine._

"Hey—hey, Princess?" Shego's voice was, for once, devoid of sneer or sarcasm.

Still, Kim approached slowly, wary of a trap, "Yes?"

"I..think I'm stuck."


End file.
